


Open your eyes

by zebrock



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebrock/pseuds/zebrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fucked up, decaying world, what could be better then running into Jackson Wang; the definition of spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold. Winter has come early this year, bringing a harsh, bitter wind and thick snow covering the expanse of the street. Jaebum stares ahead, his arms loose at his sides, mouth agape. The cold air nips at his fingers and nose, but that's not what is making his blood run cold. It is what is happening before his very eyes that is making him immobilised, frozen with fear. The sounds of his mother's screams and father's cries of pain fill the air. His rapidly beating heart echoes inside of his ears, as Jaebum stands motionless in front of his parents. Jaebum knows he should move, help them, but he simply can't process what is happening.

  
"JAEBUM HELP US PLEASE!" His mother shrieks, making Jaebum's blood run cold and thin. He tenses, only able to stare at his mother's face. Her eyes are blown wide with utter fear, blood covering the snow beneath her. She's shaking uncontrollably, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screams her lungs empty. Jaebum hasn't heard his dad in a while, but knows why as soon as he looks over towards him. His father's body is motionless on the ground, being devoured by the monsters that have utterly ruined Jaebum's life. The rotting smell burns his nose and ingrains into his memory deeply, along with the blood of his parents dripping down their decaying faces. The sight which has Jaebum paralysed is one he will never forget, and he presumes will be the source of many nightmares to come. The growl of one of the monsters right next to him brings Jaebum back to life, waking him from his suspended motion. He drives his knife into it's skull, resulting in it falling quickly to the ground. The teenage boy takes one look at his now silent parents, before he runs away, not looking back at them even once.

\- 8 months later -

The sun beams down onto the concrete, radiating back onto Jaebum's body, making him sweat profusely. He sighs deeply as his breathing becomes more erratic. What he wouldn't do for a bottle of water, even just a sip. His supply ran out a day ago and he is already starting to feel the effects. Intent on quenching his thirst, Jaebum keeps moving in the direction he believes will get him to a local drugstore. Since the city of Seoul is still unfamiliar territory for him, Jaebum wanders the streets clueless of any real destination. Only a map he saw a few blocks back has been his guide, and the wear of it made it hard to decipher anything. Still, he keeps moving on, determined to find some water and maybe even some decent food.

  
Jaebum has lost a considerable amount of weight since the outbreak almost a year ago. Back then you could see the glow in his skin, the sparkle in his eyes and the pink in his cheeks. Now he just looks sunken, pale and on the verge of collapse. The boy begins thinking back to his last decent meal; some cup ramen and a cracker on the side. Since then he's been lucky enough to scrape by on some peanuts and a can of beans. Thinking about it makes his stomach rumble, and Jaebum brings a hand to his stomach to silence it.

  
Looking back ahead, Jaebum spots the sign for the drugstore and slowly makes his way over, careful not to raise his hopes too high. He learnt that lesson the hard way before when he found some food at an old ramen shop downtown, but was held at gun point until he handed everything over. Thank god he was let go, but that feeling of being so close to food but being unable to have it left a huge dent in his memory.

  
Arriving at the store entrance, Jaebum peers into the dirty window and can see some items laid out over various shelves and scattered across the floor. The boys eyes widen with hope as he makes his way to the back of the building, unable to go through the locked front and not wanting to break a window and make noise. The feeling of not being under the hot sun makes the tension leave Jaebum's shoulders slightly, but instead of heat bearing down on him, it is now nerves from entering the store.

  
The door slowly creaks open, and Jaebum enters into the storeroom, completely swiped clean of all it's contents. Sweat beads down his forehead as Jaebum steadies his breathing, knowing it is too loud for a stealthy process such as making sure he is alone. He enters into the main room, checking around each nook and cranny in case of a hidden threat, but comes out empty, much to his relief. Jaebum lost his knife about a week ago, and has been using random objects such as glass shards as his only mean of defence against the dead. If he could find a weapon in here also it would be a miracle. Scavenging the store's shelves first, he comes up with useless items that people have obviously left behind due to their little value, such as a pack of indigestion tablets, a few coins, and some sanitary pads. Jaebum scowls at the items and moves on, going and crouching behind the counter to search for any hidden gems that the owner might of tidied away secretly. The search is moderately successful, with Jaebum acquiring a screwdriver and a can of pineapple slices. At least the juice from it will quench his thirst slightly, and the screwdriver will come in handy in many ways.

  
Just as he is about to cry out with joy, he hears the creak of the back door and freezes before quickly moving his body against the wall of the counter. His lucky screwdriver find has him more at ease, but the footsteps coming from around him still bring fear into his system. Jaebum only notices now how hot it really is in the store, as his heart rate rises and sweat runs down his cheeks. He clutches his tiny weapon in his hands and brings it to his chest, ready for any sudden attack he needs to make in order to get away. The shaking in his hands is distracting, so Jaebum closes his eyes and forces himself to concentrate.

  
'Don't worry Jaebum, just wait it out, and if this person comes anywhere near you, just run'. His hands begin to steady, his breathing evening when a cough is sounded directly above Jaebum's head. Jaebum jumps up quickly, scared yell leaving his mouth as he swivels and faces the source of the noise.

  
A young man, most likely in his early 20s, is leaning against the counter, his hands cupping his thin face as his elbows dig into the wood. He is strikingly handsome, even with the apocalypse making apparel the lowest priority. The boy makes no move to say anything, instead just choosing to stay still and smile up at Jaebum cheekily.

  
Jaebum finds it within his mixture of emotions to pick out courage, and takes control of the situation. He begins by lifting up his screwdriver and pointing it at the stranger, the tip landing directly between his eyes. The stranger remains unfazed and continues to stare Jaebum down, making him uncomfortable.

  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Jaebum states bluntly, scowling at the stranger for emphasis of his stability.

  
The stranger smiles wider before answering. "I'm Jackson Wang, and my main goal in life is to live. You?" Jackson's voice has a certain roughness to it, rough to the extent of it being pleasant instead of scratchy.

  
"Im Jaebum" Jaebum states bluntly, still holding his weapon steady. He feels less scared now that this exchange was made, but that's no reason to become more stupid.

  
Jackson gets up from his lean and holds his hands up in the surrender position before moving around the store aimlessly. "You don't have to be so defensive Jaebum. Like I said, my intention is not to kill random people". Jaebum lowers his weapon and instead raises his eyebrow.

  
"Why aren't you going to kill me? You don't know me. I could be dangerous, could have supplies you need" he doesn't know why he is saying these things, but no one just walks into someone and shares small talk these days, it's just weirding him out.

  
Jackson smirks from across the room. "You aren't dangerous. I can tell, you're scared, but not stupid. Stupid people are the ones I fear. Too courageous for their own good and no sense to think twice about how to do something". Jackson stops at where the coins lie on the shelf and begins to move one in between his fingers. "Why on earth didn't you pick up these gems on the way over there Jaebum?" He goes and picks up the sanitary pads also and shoves them into his backpack.

  
"Why on earth would I want that crap?" Jaebum says as he takes a few steps towards Jackson, but still leaving distance between them. Like Jackson said, he isn't stupid.

  
"This crap could save a life my friend. Do you not know how absorbent pads are? They are basically bandages, only a fool would leave bandages behind right?" Jaebum stares at Jackson in bewilderment, taken aback by the strange thinking of the man before him.

  
It takes a while for Jaebum to say anything back, and it's only to ask a more pressing matter. "Are you alone out here?"

  
Jackson continues to raid the store completely, picking up small items that no one would think of taking. "Yep, have been for about a month now. Looking at you I can tell yours is about the same situation as mine."

  
"Oh yeah, and what gives you that impression?"

  
Jackson looks over at Jaebum, a light smile on his lips as he zips up his bag and flips it onto his back. "Because you have that look about you. I can see no love in your eyes anymore. Only pain. You know it's better to be alone than to have someone you care about taken away from you again. I get it. I can see the same look in my eyes every time I look at myself." Jaebum just stares at Jackson with awe, taken aback by his words and how much they really hit home. Jackson notices Jaebum's expression and moves to pat him on the shoulder tenderly. Jaebum flinched slightly and looks down at the shorter man's big puppy dog eyes. He notices how they don't sparkle, just like his own and feels a pull in his stomach.

  
"Jackson... do you perhaps want to... be alone with me?"

  
Jackson smiles up at him. "I'm sorry Jaebum, but I can't be with someone who thinks a screwdriver is adequate protection against anything, living or dead. However, I wouldn't mind protecting you until you have learnt the proper ways of living in the Z.A".

  
Jaebum smirks at that silly reply and he can see Jackson's smile increase ten fold. "Don't you think I know how to survive? It's been months and I'm still around."

  
A small laugh escapes Jackson's pink lips "I didn't say survive, I said live, there is a difference. I can teach you how to live in this shit heap, and I mean really live, and in return, you can maybe teach me something along the way too."

  
Jaebum begins laughing, something he hasn't done in god knows how long, and it feels foreign to him. The deep rumble of his vocal chords and the ache in his ribs brings back fond memories of better times, and leaves a strange bitterness once it has surpassed. "Okay, deal." Jaebum brings out his hand and Jackson grasps it firmly in his own. Jaebum doesn't know quite what has gotten into him, meeting a stranger and setting about after him so suddenly, but there is something about Jackson that drew him in without warning, making him cling to this strange bond between them, and making it impossible for him to let go.

  
"Right, lesson #1 in Z.A life 101: make every. meal. special."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short cos I don't know if people will want more but if this gets enough love be sure to see more of it ✨ feedback is highly appreciated since I'm still new to kpop and writing


	2. Chapter 2

Teaming up with Jackson wasn't exactly something on Jaebum's to-do list today, however unpredictable this new world was.

Observing Jackson further, Jaebum could tell this guy was the definition of spontaneous, from his can do attitude to even the little skip in his step. It all seemed so surreal, like Jackson was from Wonderland and Jaebum had just fallen down the rabbit hole. On the other hand, Jackson was obviously not a guy you mess with. 5 minutes after leaving the store and walking further into the heart of Seoul, Jackson had already killed 6 corpses with his baseball bat, which seemed to have something inscribed on it, but was too small to see from afar.

"Oi, Jaebum! Stop daydreaming and hurry up, were almost there!" The smirk on Jackson's face was somewhat contradictory to his tone, but Jaebum did as instructed. He was still fairly weak from malnutrition and dehydration, making the 10 minute walk seem agonisingly tedious. Jackson must of spotted this, most likely from the sound of Jaebum's laboured breathes produced from that short jog over.

"Jeez, when was the last time you ate? Or drank for that matter?"

Jaebum gave him a quick glance before continuing to look forward. "My last drink was yesterday morning, my last meal being 3,4 days ago now?" From the silence that followed, Jaebum quickly turned to check on Jackson, who was frozen, dumbfounded by this new piece of information.

"What the fuck Jaebum that's ridiculous! Here here here, have some of my water! God, you should of said something earlier!" Jackson quickly unzipped his backpack, handing Jaebum a decent sized bottle of water, filled just over half way.

Jaebum was concerned; what if Jackson would need this later? It is his after all. He begins handing it back and giving an explanation when Jackson shoots him an all knowing look, with a hint of 'come the fuck on' plastered on top. Much to Jaebum's distaste, he sacrifices his pride in place of the beverage, and quickly overcomes his previous humbleness. The water is possibly the most refreshing drink he has had since the beginning of the apocalypse, a close second to his Mountain Dew find in a bowling alley 2 months ago. Jaebum downs the bottle in a matter of seconds and hands it back to Jackson, who has glint of relief in his expression.

Jaebum chuckles slightly, swiping his hand through his dark, grease covered hair. "Okay, I definitely owe you one" Jackson simply sticks out his tongue and winks as a response before they continue on, with Jaebum feeling 10 times more energised. "So where are we actually heading for this first lesson? You can eat anywhere, and personally, I think finding any food this far into the apocalypse is pretty special on it's own".

"Ah my friend, you have no idea what you are missing. Answer me this: why do people go out to eat instead of always cooking at home?"

"Urmm, I don't know, socialising?" "Because of a little thing called 'atmosphere'. When there is atmosphere, it feels more special, like for example, when people dress up for prom, it's because it's more special then just a night out. Same with food; it's special because restaurants provide better atmosphere then say the middle of the street. Which leads us to coming here-" Jackson stops walking and raises both of his arms, presenting an abandoned bar. The name is pretty faded, with the only letters legible being 'T, O, B, and R'.

"What the hell is this shack?" From the exterior of the building, it seems nothing more than another place to raid- nothing particularly eye catching or- as Jackson would put it- atmospheric about it.

Jackson gasped, moving his raised arms into his waist in a sarcastic, sassy manner. It made Jaebum smile and chuckle slightly. "This 'shack' was once my favourite bar in Seoul. Had a stage for karaoke and all. This is where I come to have most of my meals since it's pretty much central to everything".

"Not gonna lie, I'm still waiting to understand this 'make every meal special' and 'atmosphere is key' thing, and bringing me here isn't helping much". Jackson's pissed off face was cute, more of a pouty gesture then of the 'fuck you' variety.

"You'll see when we get inside and lock up". Jackson's vagueness was quite distracting from the lesson, but Jackson already had Jaebum by the wrist, dragging him into the bar.

The still unnamed bar looked even worse inside, with black, dingy wallpaper that was half way peeled off and chipped floorboards that could probably give you splinters through your shoes if you moved the wrong way. Looking around, the bar was a fairly large space, with stools still littered around the entire space. The stage was the most noticeable feature in the bar, with an old, busted up jukebox next to a raised platform. It was obvious a curtain was once placed at the back of it, but must off been used for something more useful during the apocalypse.

"It looks like this place was dingy before the rotting corpses took over" that comment earned Jaebum a slap on the shoulder.

"It was the best actually. Mellow when it needed to be but fucking banging when it got going. Now, for the meal..." Jackson stopped mid sentence to rummage behind the bar and flip a few switches from what looked like a fuse box, and, to Jaebum's surprise, the entire bar lit up with colourful neon lights located behind the bar and twinkling golden lights hanging above the seating areas and the karaoke stage. Seeing electricity for the first time in months left Jaebum stunned silent, mouth agape as he took in what Jackson was trying to explain earlier as 'atmosphere'. Even the jukebox lit up.

"Jackson... I think I get it now"

Jackson's expression grew instantly happier, his grin making his eyes crease slightly (which Jaebum definitely DIDN'T find cute). "See- atmosphere! It's better with music, but I haven't searched the area today so it's probably not the best idea to have a sing song... yet". Jaebum smiled widely, and he could of sworn he saw a small shade of red appear on Jackson's cheeks. "Urmm anyway, did you have anything particular you want for lunch? I don't have a set menu unfortunately, but I might have something you like".

Jaebum was taken aback. Everything from the pretty lights to the man in front of him was such a shock to his world he could of sworn his brain was playing tricks on him. He decided to sit down at the bar near Jackson to get some stability back. "You seriously have that much food to offer?"

"Well, I do have a secret stash. Seoul is still quite stocked if you know where to find everything. I used to do part time shifts here so I know where the boss kept some food when the pantry was full". Jackson squats down below the bar, with Jaebum reflectively bending over it to see what the blonde was up to. He couldn't help but think back to a few hours ago when a counter top was where the two of them met, a time that felt far too long ago to Jaebum. It turns out that Jackson was in the process of lifting up some floorboards, revealing a cardboard box full of an array of snacks, cans, containers and utensils. Jaebum was ashamed to say that he was drooling at the sight of so much food, especially after his unplanned 3 day hunger. Jackson laughed at him as he hauled the box onto the dirty counter, taking out some of the larger cans first.

"Since you've been deprived for so long, you can have one of these if you want". The three large cans contained peaches, some kind of soup Jaebum had never heard of and carrots. It was clear from the beginning what Jaebum had his eyes on, quickly picking the peach can up and handing it over to Jackson to open. "This one if you would be so kind". Jackson opened it with experienced hands, using a small, serrated knife to open the can, and handed it back to Jaebum. That was it for Jaebum. The smell of the sweet fruit drove him crazy, with him devouring the contents within 2 minutes. It was obvious to see that Jackson was shocked, but more impressed then anything, a clap of condolence coming from the boy. Jaebum paid no attention, licking his fingers clean after finally feeling some satisfaction from receiving much needed sugar and nutrients.

"Well, remind me not to get in the way of you and your food. You looked like a rabid dog" Jackson cackled, obviously amused at the sight of Jaebum's poor manners.

"Screw you" Jaebum replied without much force behind his words. Jackson simply smiled back, satisfied with his new company feeling refreshed. It made Jaebum's heart beat a little faster, but the boy pretended not to notice. "Anyway, how comes you have electricity in here? Seoul's been black out for a few months at least".

Jackson just finished opening up his can of soup, sipping at the can lightly before replying. "There's an emergency generator in the back. I've been saving the power for emergencies though". He proceeds to take another gulp of liquid before climbing on top of the counter next to Jaebum.

"This is an emergency? What happened to 'for the atmosphere'?" Jaebum is only teasing, more in awe then anything by the dazzling lights. He has to admit, the atmosphere is to die for.

Jackson has finished off his soup now, placing the empty can onto the counter and making a slight echo with the impact. "It's worth it. Hadn't shared a meal in a long time. And remember; make every meal special". Jackson gives a small wink to Jaebum before slipping off the counter. If Jackson saw the blush on Jaebum's cheeks, he didn't comment, much to Jaebum's appreciation. "I'll be one second, just going to search the area real quick". The man picks up his engraved baseball bat and protective gear and exits through the door behind the bar, followed by the sound of what Jaebum presumes to be the back exit.

Left alone, Jaebum is only kept company with his thoughts, his main concern being the future of this spontaneous turn of events. He thinks about his options. 1) stay with Jackson. This is perhaps the safest and/or the riskiest decision. What if Jackson is bluffing about everything? What if he isn't? The guy just seems too surreal. Jaebum rules out the option of him being a thug, since Jackson could of jumped him by now, especially with his weakened state earlier, but you can't be too careful in this new world. 2) take Jackson's supplies and run. This could work if Jaebum was more physically fit than his current state, but what would that make him? The type of person he despises the most. And lastly 3) just leave. Jaebum has learnt his lesson; don't trust anyone. People have changed now thanks to the apocalypse. There is no room for mercy, so what's not to say that Jackson turns his back on Jaebum? Jackson taking care of a random stranger may be normal in a different time, but this is about survival now. There's no time for remorse no matter how much it hurts Jaebum to admit. He logic, sad to say, over powers his need to stay with this man he is so mysteriously drawn to.

Jaebum sighs, slowly getting up from his stool and collecting his things, leaving anything of Jackson's behind. Jackson trusted him here, so how could he take it? As his hand reaches the door handle, he halts, a painful twinge in his chest. This day has saved him. This man, this stranger saved him, yet he knows not to stay. Not to trust. Not again. He can't feel anymore pain. As Jaebum twists the handle, he hears a thud behind him and turns reactively. He's relieved and also hurt to see Jackson there, bloodied bat in hand and looking slightly confused.

"Jaebum? Where are you going?" The man places his bat against the bar and moves slightly closer to Jaebum.

Jaebum turns fully to face him, a sad yet stern expression faltering on his face. "It's been amazing to meet you Jackson... Truly, I will never forget this day and I cannot thank you enough... But I can't stay". Jackson is looking at him as though he is a puppy and Jaebum just kicked him. It's made Jaebum tense up, but he keeps going. "I... I can't get hurt again... Not again". Every word is hurting Jaebum to no end, this new, happy bond he's made tearing apart with his stupid words. Yet Jackson simply smiles at him, a look of empathy dashed across his features. The man walks up closer to Jaebum, and puts his hand on top of Jaebum's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Come with me" is all Jackson says, before his hand slips down Jaebum's arm and locks around his wrist. Before Jaebum can react, he is being pulled towards the stage area within the bar. Jackson leaves his side for only a minute, going towards the dusty jukebox and flipping through the array of songs, quickly finding what he was looking for.

A slowish, jazzy song began to play, and Jackson turns to Jaebum, devilish smile plastered onto his features. In the moment, the bar came alive. The lights and music making the place seem stuck in a time before all hell was let loose. In the second the music started, it suddenly felt of the past once more, as Jaebum's heart stuttered.

Whilst Jaebum was taking it all in, Jackson had found his way back to Jaebum's side, hand once again finding Jaebum's shoulder, only this time it sent shivers down the older's spine. Jaebum looks at Jackson in shock after feeling the younger begin to sway to the music, moving Jaebum with him.

Jaebum begins to blush a deep red, embarrassed at the sudden turn of events, whereas Jackson just looks completely at ease, as though he was born ready for this exact moment. Jaebum, although confused, moves his hands to Jackson's side, where he would if he was dancing with anyone else, except this feels strange, more dangerous, thrilling even.

"Jackson, I- I'm not a very good dancer-" he's stopped mid sentence when Jackson simply moves his body closer to Jaebum's, making their bodies move as one.

Jackson smiles up at Jaebum, noting the sweatiness of Jaebum's brow but not mentioning it. "It doesn't matter. Lesson #2 of Z.A life 101: dance like nobody is watching. Chances are no one is."

The music is magical and makes Jaebum's ears feel on fire. After so long of not hearing music, the jazz song brings his body back to life, the gently swaying with Jackson pressed against him sending euphoric sensations up his entire body. He hasn't felt this alive in a long, long time. He grips tighter against Jackson, letting out a shuddering breath at the onslaught of sensation. Jackson, in turn, leans his cheek against Jaebum's broad but under sized chest, right against his heart. Jaebum forces himself to quieten the pace, but to no avail. He's pretty sure Jackson has felt the thundering tempo already. Jaebum swallows down the lump in his throat. He hasn't come this close to a person in months, and yet here he is, slow dancing with a man he only met hours ago, yet it feels so right.

"Jaebum... You don't have to worry. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't hurt you. I'm not going anywhere."

Jaebum tenses slightly at the words, fear of them being empty and meaningless. Jackson notices and simply moves in closer and grips tighter. "Trust in me Jaebum. I won't- I can't let anyone leave me again. I need you." At this, Jaebum let's out a breath, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. The words hit home, sounding so similar to his own earlier, yet they are laced with desire instead of logic. Jaebum doesn't know what Jackson has been through, and neither Jackson with Jaebum, yet they are bound by a similar past unknown to either. He feels his own pain in Jackson's words, and at that point, makes his final decision. He pushes away Jackson roughly by the shoulders, a look of shock and panic in Jackson's eyes. Jaebum knows what he should do now. Not to follow logic and survive, but to follow desire and finally, finally live. He grips onto Jackson once more and leans in, sliding the younger boys lips against his own.

The world pauses for a second, only the sound of the music and the twinkling lights present in the atmosphere around them. Jaebum huffs into the kiss, only a slight peck against Jackson's surprisingly soft lips, yet it ignites something deep within him. He hears Jackson sigh against him and slowly ends the kiss, backing away slightly and looking into Jackson's eyes. There is a sparkle there that has only just appeared, and it makes Jaebum's heart skip a beat.

Jackson's shocked expression from earlier is non existent now, only a gleaming smile that sends Jaebum's head soaring. The song has finished, and Jaebum is left with only Jackson and the golden lights that make Jackson's slightly underweight face glow.

"I won't leave you, Jackson. I don't want to feel pain, but I don't want to just survive either. I want to live." Jackson's smile widens, and it's the most amazing thing Jaebum has ever seen. He's never wanted to see anything more in that moment then that smile.

"That's all I need to hear" is all Jackson replies with, before he has tackled Jaebum to the ground in a vice like hug, face dug deep within the crook of Jaebum's neck. Jaebum laughs as the next song comes on; Bigbang's Bang Bang Bang. For the first time, Jaebum hears Jackson's thunderous laugh and he thinks it's the most amazing sound he has ever heard. It brings the room to life, as the younger jumps up quickly and begins dancing to the upbeat pop song, completely different to the display he showed only a few minutes prior. Jaebum doesn't know if he can even keep up with Jackson's pace, but fuck him if he's not going to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... sorry for posting so late I GOT WRITERS BLOCK HALF WAY THROUGH THIS SHITTY CHAPTER but here it is; this abomination of a story excuse its crappyness 
> 
> Anywayyy please leave a comment below, I would love to hear what you think of this chapter/story and if you have any questions about anything please don't hesitate to ask <3 
> 
> Btw [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38m32Iq5kc8) is the jazzy song that plays if you want to go back play it whilst reading that scene (Y)


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell slowly in the summer, keeping the scorching heat ever present. Jaebum could feel his skin becoming slick with sweat once again as both men walked through the disturbingly quiet city. Not even a biter was roaming in search of flesh, only the sound of their footsteps against the pavement being heard. 

Once again, Jaebum found himself in the dark on where Jackson was taking them. For all he knew they could be on their way to Han river for a skinny dip because why the fuck not? Even after Jaebum's constant questioning on their destination Jackson wouldn't peep, which is and always will be a strange thing for the man to do considering his constant chatter once they arrived anywhere. 

"Jackson, I know you're trying to surprise me and all but it's getting dark soon, shouldn't we just stop?" Jaebum would of been all for this night time adventure if it wasn't over a year into a zombie apocalypse, but of course that wasn't the case. Night time meant snack time for the rotten, and Jaebum didn't feel like being nibbled on right now. 

Jackson looked at Jaebum as if he had just insulted him straight to his face, nose scrunching up in disgust. "Are you crazy? Where we're going was built for us for this specific time of night, it's perfect! And don't worry, it's just a bit further, one minute I swear". 

Jaebum stayed quiet after that, looking around the desolate streets of Seoul and feeling clostophobic even with him and Jackson most likely being the only living things for miles. 

The feeling of warm skin meeting his made Jaebum jump, as he looked to his right and saw Jackson intertwining their fingers and locking them in place firmly. The gesture bought immediate calm, making Jaebum unintentionally let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding. Jackson just beamed up at the taller, his smile bringing a blush onto Jaebum's cheeks. The physical attention he had been receiving from Jackson all day was a little overwhelming. Going months without love and affection and then all of a sudden getting so much in one day had hit him pretty hard, and it was obviously spurring Jackson on more. 

However, it wasn't long until some biters appeared, standing stationary in the middle of the road. It was an eerie sight, the rotten corpses simply swaying about, waiting for any sign of life before they would swing into action and bring your whole world crashing down. 

Jackson didn't seem fazed, simply arming himself with his inscribed bat and sneaking towards the closest one. One swing and the corpse is easily down on the ground, unmoving. The impact of the body brought the other corpses to attention, and they quickly moved towards Jackson. 

Without thinking Jaebum runs up next to Jackson and quickly snatches up one of the small knives kept in Jackson's belt and continues forward to one of the incoming biters. 

Jackson has no time to process what's happening, Jaebum already sending the blade into the head of the monster, ending the kill by yanking the weapon out forcefully. The man is already onto the next one, kicking the fucker in the knee and sending it crashing to the ground as it's leg comes clean off. Jaebum ends it quickly with a clean in and out stab to the decaying head. 

Jackson thinks back to when he found Jaebum with his shitty little screwdriver, no longer thinking that the object was so useless of a weapon if Jaebum was the one wielding it. 

Jaebum began readying himself for the next kill, but was interrupted by Jackson flying in from behind and landing an upward swing on another monster's jaw, an audible snap echoing throughout the empty city. 

The monster fell to the ground and Jackson looked back at Jaebum, blood covering his smirking face. "Didn't know this was a contest. I would of done fancier kills from the start". The man winked and stuck out his tongue towards Jaebum, bring out a smirk on the older. 

"It isn't a contest-" Jaebum says and pauses as he throws his knife straight into the head of an oncoming biter getting a little to close to the oblivious blonde. "-If I'm obviously the winner".

Jackson whips around to see the lifeless corpse next to him, in shock at the close call and the precision of the throw. The boy's face is priceless, his mouth gawking in amazement as he turns to face Jaebum once more. "I may have severely underestimated you." 

Jaebum laughs at the response, walking back towards Jackson, when suddenly the younger throws another one of his blades an inch away from Jaebum's face and straight into a biter. This time it's Jaebum's mouth that goes slack, no breath leaving him for a good ten seconds. 

"But learn lesson #3 of Z.A life 101- never underestimate Jackson Wang". The blonde simply smiles coyly before crouching down and pulling Jaebum's knife out of the biter next to him and placing it back into his holster. 

Jaebum finally breaths again, his mind refocusing after the realisation that he could of just died. He quickly puts on his cool persona once again and releases Jackson's knife from his kill, walking back to the boy. Jaebum looks down over Jackson, eyes heated with sudden vigour and fire, a small smirk appearing on his blood drenched face. "Lesson learnt..." Jaebum puts Jackson's knife back from where he took it, jostling Jackson slightly from the power behind the action, eyes unmoving from Jackson's. "...Mr Wang". 

Jaebum noticed the shiver run through Jackson, his little hitched breath and and his pupils shaking from the name. Jaebum only smiled wider, sliding past Jackson and continuing to walk down the road to their destination, even though Jaebum still had no clue where it was. 

After a few quick steps, Jackson was once again taking the lead, still looking flustered. Jaebum was about to tease, when Jackson suddenly stopped and pointed towards what Jaebum recognised as a renowned night club, except at this point in time it looked 10 years abandoned, the exterior broken and the neon sign nowhere to be found. "That... is where we are heading my friend". 

"I've been here before Jackson... It wasn't good before the apocalypse so I don't see why it would be good now". 

Jackson pouted at the comment. "You're such a sore arse, this place was the shit!". It made sense really, what with Jackson's outgoing personality and Jaebum's laid back attitude, that they would not of ran into each other at this club before it all went to shit. Jackson was definitely more of a club goer whilst Jaebum went more for house parties. "And we are here for lesson #4 of Z.A life 101- get wasted even on a weekday".

"How classy" Jaebum muttered, even though the idea of a drink made him shudder with excitement. 

"Everyone needs a bit of a booze up, and now it's free why the hell wouldn't you?" Jackson said as he began skipping (literally) to the entrance. Jaebum quickly followed behind but in a much more dignified way. 

Jackson slowly opened the double doors, revealing only the pitch black darkness. "I'm guessing Tuesday isn't their busiest night of the week". 

Jaebum covered his mouth in order to suppress his laugh, not wanting to make excessive noise at the chance that they weren't alone. 

Flipping his bag to his side, Jackson opened it slightly and grabbed a pink and white object, which when turned on emitted light dimly into the night- of course Jackson would of packed a Hello Kitty flashlight with spare batteries. 

"Really? Hello Kitty?" 

Jackson looked at him as if completely confused by Jaebum's own confusion. "What? It's gender neutral alright". 

Jaebum chuckled lightly as Jackson knocked on the door, waiting for the sound of movement within the club. 

No sound was made, except for the pitter patter of small feet on tile. Jackson shined the torch towards the sound, and it was soon clear that they were not alone. A fairly large dog had made it's way inside, fur dirty, unkept and most likely crawling with flees. It's bones were protruding and it's breathing slightly laboured. It stood firmly in the middle of the dance floor, obviously wary of anything standing on two legs by now. 

"Awww it's a dog! I haven't seen one since before" Jackson stated, eyes shining with adoration. 

Jaebum, however, had seen a dog since before. It was a pet, collar still looped around it's neck, however it had a wild look in it's eyes, teeth bared and snarling. Dogs change when faced with danger; Jaebum found out the hard way when he was attacked by the dog and almost bitten across the throat. Now dogs weren't something to pet; they were something else to fear. "Jackson, I think we should-" but before Jaebum could finish his warning, Jackson was already inside the building walking towards the dog. 

"Jackson! Stop!" He could already see the signs of the attack; the tail between the legs, the fur on end and it's ears bowed down. A scared dog ether runs or attacks, and this dog isn't moving. 

Jackson ignored the call and continued on, hand out as a sign of peace between him and the animal. "Hey there doggy, come here" Jackson cooed in a cutesy tone. The dog started to snarl, teeth showing and back hunched. 

Jaebum noticed the change instantly, but Jackson seemed oblivious, not used to the ways of a 'wild' dog. The older went to grab for Jackson's arm to pull him away, but he was too slow. 

The dog leaped onto Jackson, a cry of fear and shock leaving the man as the dog pinned him to the ground and started snapping for Jackson's face. The torch fell to the ground, shining towards the two and illuminating the fight. Luckily, Jackson's arm was there to hold the animal back, raw adrenaline keeping both of them from stopping their actions. 

Without thinking, Jaebum grabbed the dog's neck and threw it off of Jackson, the dog landing just a few feet away from them. It was still angry, growling and with a carnal look in it's eyes. 

Jaebum helped Jackson up when the dog went in for another attack, this time for Jaebum's leg. The teeth dug into Jaebum's flesh and he let out a blood curdling scream, shots of horrific pain climbing his leg and filling his body with a numb sensation. He collapsed to the ground, unable to keep his balance and before he could do anything the dog was on him once more, biting at his thigh and not letting go. Jaebum continued to scream, panic running though him as he saw the blood spurting out of his wounds. He tried pushing the dog away, but the strength of the dog's jaw was too powerful, not letting go for anything. That was until Jackson kicked the dog straight in the stomach, the dog yelping in pain and releasing it's grip. Without wasting any time, he swung his bat straight into the dogs head. There was one final yelp from the dog and then nothing. It laid stationary on the ground, blood flowing from it's head. 

Jackson was panting, tears steaming down his cheeks, and bloody bat still clutched in his grip, knuckles white from the force. 

After coming back to his senses, he rushed to Jaebum's side, throwing the bat down next to them both. Jaebum was breathing hard, sweat rolling down his face and his eyes cloudy. He has stopped screaming, but continued to let out pained grunts every now and again. 

"Jaebum I'm so so sorry I-I didn't know I just saw a regular dog and I wanted to- oh god you're leg! I'm sorry I should have listened". Jackson was rambling, most likely from the shock of it all, but Jaebum just wanted him calm and sated. 

"Jackson... It's not your... fault". It was hard to think, the loss of blood making his head feel fuzzy. Simply concentrating on breathing and speaking taking it out of him. 

Jackson just looked at him with guilt and fear, and it made Jaebum feel even more sick. "I'm gonna bandage you up ok? You're gonna be just fine, we still need that drink remember?" Jackson joked, with a hitch in his voice and tears still streaming down his cheeks. The blonde quickly stuffed his hand into his bag and reached for a small first aid kit, which Jaebum remembered seeing on the wall of the bar from earlier. He quickly fished out some bandages, some thick thread and a needle for stitches. Jackson ripped Jaebum's jeans so that the two wounds were now completely visible. 

Jaebum almost wished he hadn't seen. The bite marks were extremely fresh, blood still dripping from them. However, the one on his calf wasn't nearly as bad as the one on his thigh. It was deep. Very deep. The sight of both of them almost  
made Jaebum pass out, unable to believe it was his leg he was looking at. For strength, Jaebum looked at Jackson, but he was given anything but. Jackson looked pale. Almost as white as Jaebum, who had lost a lot of blood by this point. The boy was frozen in place, eyes wide and wet with tears. Noticing Jaebum looking, he regained his composure. "Wait one sec, keep still and don't close your eyes for too long". Jackson quickly rose to his feet grabbing the torch that was dropped earlier and heading behind the bar. He came back almost instantly with a bottle of vodka in hand along with a dish cloth. Ripping the cap off, he poured the vodka onto the cloth and set the bottle down next to him. The smell of the alcohol made Jaebum almost retch, bad memories of vodka filled parties flooding his mind.

"Okay Jaebum, I'm not going to lie. This is going to fucking hurt. But just think of something else. Anything." 

Jaebum could feel his mind fog even more, Jackson's words barely audible anymore. He didn't know if his leg was twitching or if he was imagining it, but he was certain that he wouldn't be able to handle what was to come. His breathing sped up at the thought of the agony to follow. Jackson must of noticed, wiping his hand along Jaebum's sweaty forehead comfortingly. It worked, Jaebum closing his eyes and taking in the feel of Jackson's skin against his. Jaebum could feel his hands shaking, but wanted to pick up anything near him to stuff into his mouth and bite down on. 

In his struggle, he managed to motion towards a stray piece of wood from a broken chair. Jackson didn't miss this, picking up on the hint and putting it into Jaebum's mouth, but not before giving the man a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Jaebum bit down on the wood gently, holding it in place whilst Jackson hovered the cloth over his first wound- the deep thigh bite. Jaebum couldn't look, looking straight up at the black ceiling. 

"Okay Jaebum. Think about something amazing. Like the first time you went on a roller coaster". 

Jaebum didn't think about roller coasters. He thought about Jackson. About how they met just hours ago, yet this world had made them so close already. How they had protected each other so many times in such a short amount of-

"ARGHHHHH" Jaebum screamed whilst biting down on the wood, feeling it splinter slightly from the force of his teeth. He spasmed under the sting, Jackson keeping a firm hold on the cloth, forcing the alcohol to clean the mark and the cloth to soak up some of the blood. It was agony. No amount of distraction could of prepared Jaebum for this. His chest heaved roughly, his nails sinking into the bloodied tiled floor and scratching it. 

"You're doing great Jaebum just keep-" 

Jaebum wished he could of heard Jackson's voice forever, but his mind went blank, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the pain sent him into unconsciousness. 

\---------

Jaebum woke up with the feeling of his skull crushing his brain. He brought his hand up through his hair on reflex, groaning as he clasped the locks. Trying to sit upright resulted in a straight shot back down where he came from, the palms of his hands not strong enough to support his upper body yet. Instead, he leaned on his elbows.

Jaebum looked around the room, not sure of where he was or what happened to him. The room was lit by a small candle, filling the place with a warm, yellow glow. Next to it was Jackson, sleeping whilst leaning against a wall and looking terrible. Jaebum could see that the man's eyes were swollen, his skin unnaturally pale and with bags under his eyes. 

That's when it clicked. Jaebum remembered seeing Jackson like that whilst he was- 

Jaebum slowly looked down at himself, eyes widening at what he saw. His leg. The dog. Jackson. It all came flooding back. Looking around now Jaebum could see that they were still in the nightclub, moved to behind the bar where bottles still lined the shelves and glasses were hidden behind the bar. It was still a blank in his mind as to what happened about the bandages, his last memory being the pain of the alcohol, the action replaying in his mind and making him ache all over again. What he did remember was seeing Jackson in so much fear and guilt that it physically hurt Jaebum to remember, and seeing the blonde now with his eyebrows furrowed deep on his face made him hurt just as much now. 

They had a lot to talk about, but Jaebum wasn't going to be a dick and wake Jackson up, especially since he had no idea how long he had actually been asleep for. From what Jaebum knew he himself could of been asleep for a week, but his empty stomach wasn't much of an indicator anymore, not since food became scarce across the globe. 

Looking down at his leg again, Jaebum couldn't help but wonder what Jackson did to it. The pain was so minimal now that it scared him somewhat. The bandages weren't applied amazingly, but they were doing the job. Without seeing the stitches, Jaebum could only hope for equal or better execution. The real pain was with Jaebum's head. It hurt to move it even the slightest, the thudding constant in his temples. The man lay back down, looking towards Jackson once more. 

Jaebum couldn't help but think that Jackson still looked so handsome even through the scene they went though. Through the past year in fact. As Jaebum began to imagine an even more handsome pre apocalypse version of Jackson, the man himself woke up, looking slightly groggy and miserable. That was until he saw Jaebum smiling at him. 

The man instantly lit up, crawling over towards Jaebum and, without hesitating, covered his lips with Jaebum's. Jaebum, of course, was taken aback by surprise, eyes wide with shock, however, he quickly closed them, losing himself in the feeling of wet soft lips against his dry ones. 

The kiss ended all too quickly, with Jackson pulling away, only to replace the touch with the tightest hug Jaebum has ever received. 

"Don't you ever protect me again". 

The words took Jaebum by surprise, Jackson's words laced with something akin to anger and disappointment. But what he couldn't see, he felt. He felt wetness drip down the crook of his neck, the tightness of Jackson's grip, and his shaking skin. Jaebum realised then, the words weren't filled with anger, but with guilt once more. Jaebum protecting Jackson meant he was injured because of it, but Jaebum couldn't care less if it meant Jackson was safe. 

Jaebum began to stroke Jackson's blonde hair comfortingly. "Idiot, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't of know. Don't blame yourself". 

Jackson sat up quickly, looking at Jaebum with tear stained eyes. "But I shouldn't of been so careless... look at you Jaebum. It should be me lying there, not you". 

"Don't you ever say that Jackson. Don't you ever. You know, if you weren't so carefree, I wouldn't be this happy". 

Jackson looked at Jaebum with wide eyes, sparkling against the candle light. "What? How can you be happy Jaebum?! You were mauled by a fucking dog!" Jackson yelled, voice raised dramatically. 

Jaebum simply smiled back, not fazed by the loud tone of voice. "I'm always happy when I'm with you. You know, before I met you, I wanted to die. I wanted to die so, so badly. And now I don't". 

Jackson stayed quiet, no longer crying, simply listening to Jaebum's words as if they coming from a god. 

"... My parents died, as you could probably guess. They were weak from lack of food and water. They moved so slowly through the snow, we barely broke half a mile a day. They weren't good at defending themselves." Jaebum said, his eyes filling with tears, but trying to hold them back. 

"I protected them whilst they slowly walked along. Can't say it was easy, but it meant I know how to protect myself now, so I should thank them really." 

Jaebum's tears fell down his cheeks, memories of his parents flooding his mind. Jackson's eyes began to fill up with tears too, clutching Jaebum's hand as he spoke. 

"We were being chased by so many of them and...and they couldn't run... they fell... And by the time I noticed... It was too late. My mother screamed at me, literally screamed her lungs out... I felt like such a disappointment, like I was useless, a waste of space. I... I loved them more than anything.... But I just ran.... I couldn't face them... I couldn't protect them anymore... I left them to be eaten by monsters because... because I am a coward and a useless failure". 

Jaebum couldn't stop crying, tears falling down his cheeks like a faucet. And Jackson was holding his hand doing the same. "Jaebum. You're not a failure. You're not useless. And you will never be a disappointment".

"Jackson... My parents trusted me... they died because of me... It was so, so hard to protect them but I did it because they loved me and I loved them... they died because I didn't protect them. It... It should of been me who died". 

"Stop. You did protect them Jaebum. And that's not why they died. They died because this world became fucked up. Not because you rose up, took on more responsibility then anyone I've ever met, and protected them until you simply couldn't anymore. You are a good, true, powerful man, and it's clear that you will protect those you love until the day you die. I...I understand now. You wanted to prove to yourself that you could still do it. That you could still protect the ones you care about. But don't you ever think for one second that you should die instead. Never". 

Jaebum looked at Jackson with awe, struck down by his powerful, insightful words. They resonated throughout his very core and lifted his heavy heart. Jaebum knew he would never be able to completely forgive himself, but Jackson's words made a huge difference. "Jackson... Thank you". 

"It should be me thanking you".

Jaebum gave a light chuckle, warm and feeling lighter than he has in over a year. "How about this- I'll protect you... you can protect me... And we can both stay safe together. Deal?". 

Jackson smiled down at Jaebum, stroking his hair out of his eyes and gently kissing the older's forehead. "Deal". 

"You know what?" Jaebum said, wiping his eyes and tear stained cheeks. Jackson just looked at him quizzically, head tilting in the fashion of a curious animal. It made Jaebum smile fondly. "I would loveeeee that drink right now". 

Jackson cackled at the statement, taken aback by the unexpected humour after such a serious conversation. "You know what? Me too".

\-------

"No, your other left!" Jaebum proclaimed as Jackson set about making Jaebum's third drink. Jackson was on his sixth, well on his way to being completely wasted. 

The blonde tumbled around the bar, precariously jolting some glasses and bottles, resulting in Jaebum almost wetting himself at the other's gracefulness. Jaebum had sat himself up into a comfortable position, bandaged leg still laying flat and resting. 

All Jaebum wanted was his Jack Daniels and coke, not even a cold one at that, but the simple drink seemed to have Jackson stumped. 

"Ahl right sir Jaebum yur majesty, I ain't no fuckin cocktail makerrr" Jackson slurred as he finally grasped the only two ingredients needed (after about two minutes of searching). What Jackson proclaimed about not being a skilled bar man wasn't a lie by any means. Jackson poured way over the legal limit for a drink, making the drink more 80:20 than 50:50. Jackson himself had been mixing all night, from Malibu and coke, a straight tequila shot to a shoddily made Long Island ice tea. 

Once he had poured Jaebum's JD and coke and his own oddly coloured cocktail, he stumbled across the floor and fell to the floor dramatically, somehow not spilling a single drop. "What'd say? Never underestimate Jackson Wang". 

Jaebum laughed wide mouthed, the alcohol starting to make him looser and more calm despite the circumstances. Jackson laughed just as loud in response. They calmed down and started sipping on their new drinks, Jaebum grimacing at his strong mix. 

"You sure are weird Jaebum" Jackson said, leaning back on one palm and sipping his drink in the other. 

"What the hell? That's like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" 

Jackson just chuckled "nah, not like my weird, just... yah don't seem to even fuckin care tha yah leg nearly got mauled completely off". 

Jaebum laughed once more, thinking as to why he had gotten over it so quickly. "... I guess it's cos I'm happy". 

"Come again?" 

"Well you know, just... like you put it. If I wanna live, better get living. Can't waste much time in this world now that you could die at anytime. If this is gonna be my last night, why not make it a happy one?".

Jackson looked at Jaebum with awe, an understanding clear on his face. He smiled cutely, raising his glass up towards Jaebum. "Here here. To life." 

Jaebum raised his own glass to Jackson's and clinked them together, the sound of glass against glass resounding throughout the room. "To living". The two men gulped their drinks, both making revolted faces at the strength and laughing at each other's reaction. 

"Couldn't get me another could you?" Jaebum said, finishing his overpowering drink and holding his empty glass towards Jackson.

"Sure, what will it be?" Jackson was already raising his wobbly body up, Jaebum's glass loose in his grip. 

"Same again please Mr Wang" Jaebum said jokingly, hoping for the same reaction as earlier in the day. He wasn't disappointed. If anything it was ten times better. Jackson's blush was deep red colour, whether it be from the alcohol or the name he didn't know, and also didn't care.

Jackson turned his face abruptly, shuffling towards the drinks without ushering a word. 

Jackson's cute shyness made Jaebum's heart beat faster. He was definitely feeling it at this point, his head slightly fuzzy and his usual cool demeanour slipping into one of playful courage. Looking at Jackson making the drinks, he noticed Jackson's strong arms, bulked up from the excessive use of his baseball bat. His back was broad and moved amazingly against his shirt, his legs short but fucking ripped, especially his thighs, which looked like they held some serious power behind them, making Jaebum's breath speed up at the thought of that power being used on him. Finally, his eyes landed on Jackson perky arse, rounded to perfection. All Jaebum wanted to do was bite him all over, lick him everywhere and suck hickeys onto every part of his skin. 

Jaebum could feel heat pooling into his abdomen, his breath becoming laboured as he imagined Jackson and him together, hot, heavy and animalistic right there behind the bar. He shut his eyes tight, focusing on making the dirty images leave his mind and his oncoming erection go away. Jaebum opened his eyes a few seconds later, only to see Jackson's face, slightly pink from the alcohol and slightly sweaty around his forehead. Seeing that, Jaebum could only think of Jackson riding him, face contorted in ecstasy as Jaebum thrust into him repeatedly, the younger's prostate being hit every time and making him moan in absolute pleasure. The thought made Jaebum lose himself completely, letting out a small groan unconsciously. Luckily, it seemed as though Jackson hadn't heard, coming over and sitting down beside Jaebum once more, drink in hand. 

"Here yah go, I definitely made it right this time". Jackson said, handing the drink over to Jaebum. 

Jaebum took it, not looking Jackson in the eyes and placing it over his crotch, conscious of the growing bulge that he really fucking needed to hide right now. 

Jackson must of noticed the off attitude, punching Jaebum playfully, yet roughly in the shoulder. It made Jaebum flinch, spilling his drink slightly in his lap. Well shit. Now there's no way Jackson won't see. 

"Shit, sorry" Jackson said, quickly getting a cloth and taking Jaebum's drink out of his hands, placing it on a nearby shelf. 

Jaebum held his breath as he watched Jackson pat the cloth on the wet patch of his jeans, praying to god that Jackson was drunk enough to not notice, or at least discrete enough to not say anything. Apparently, he was neither. 

"Umm... Jaebum... you're dick is hard". 

Oh my fucking god Jackson Wang. 

"Sorry, I'll go and take care of it". Jaebum mumbled, trying to play it cool now that the game was up, yet combusting into flames on the inside. He tried to stand, forgetting his fucked up leg, and groaning slightly in pain, falling back down to the floor. 

"Idiot" Jackson whispered not too discreetly. 

"Well fuck". At this point, the rush of both pain and movement had made the alcohol fully set in. Jaebum no longer cared about his erection, what with Jackson having already seen and no where to go. "Guess there's nothing I can do about it" he chuckled, shame gone with the wind. 

"Don't worry bout it, happens to everyone" Jackson was trying to be helpful, but the full on blush on his cheeks was not helping what so ever. Jackson was obviously plastered too, but at least he didn't have a hard on and no ability to walk. "I'll just... leave you to it".

The blonde went to stand, wobbling slightly. "I'll be upstairs". He turned his back to Jaebum, making his way to the stairs when he was suddenly held back, a tight grip around his wrist. He turned abruptly, confused as to why he was being stopped. 

Jaebum was flustered for a second, but steeled himself to ask what his heart ached for, breath coming out heavy. "Stay. Don't go". 

Jackson's eyes widened. He licked the dry lips of his open mouth and squatted back down next to Jaebum, the older's grip still on him. 

Both men were looking at their hands, then back to each other's eyes. Both of their breaths hitched, taking in the raw beauty of each other's features. Their eyes darted over each other for half a minute, taking in every little detail, from Jackson's full lips to Jaebum's moles above his left eye. Something sparked between them, their bodies moving closer and closer until their lips touched, hot and so, so sweet. 

It wasn't long before the kiss grew heated, their mouths opening up for each other and ragged breaths leaving them. Their tongues melted together, hot and slick and perfect. Jaebum couldn't think back to anything feeling this needed, not even his aching stomach and parched mouth. 

It was Jaebum who broke away first, needing to catch his breath. "Shit, it's so fucking hot in here" Jaebum said, thinking nothing of it. But before he could do anything, Jackson was lifting Jaebum's shirt over his head, Jaebum reflexitively lifting his arms at the action. The sweat on his now freed skin felt amazing against the air, and he let out a sign of relief. 

He looked at Jackson, who was busy taking in Jaebum's thin but still toned upper body, pupil's dilated and roaming. It made Jaebum shiver, and he couldn't hold it any longer, the budge in his jeans becoming too unbearable. He went for his zipper, making quick work of it and began shoving his jeans down to just below his butt, following up quickly with his boxers whilst lying down fully on the floor.

Jackson didn't have time to say anything, Jaebum acting before the younger could process anything. 

Jaebum's length sprang free against his torso, bringing instant relief. He gasped quietly as the cool air hit his hot dick, making him shiver once more. He could see Jackson's expression; shock and lust apparent in his eyes. Jaebum wouldn't brag and say he's massive, but he was definitely above average. 

Seeing this, Jackson moved his hand towards Jaebum's dick, gripping it lightly as if afraid to do anything more. 

The touch was magnetic, sending a wave of pleasure though Jaebum, making the older moan lewdly. The moan must of pushed Jackson to do more, his hand picking up speed, only stopping to thump and the tip. Jaebum couldn't remember the last time he had touched himself, let alone anyone else, however, he could never of imagined it feeling this good. 

Jackson's hand was skilled, moving at just the right speed and twisting at just the right time, making Jaebum thrust up into his grip. 

Jaebum could hear Jackson's own breaths speed up, a thin layer of sweat forming on his face, only spurring Jaebum on more.

"Jackson... I'm gonna come". At this, Jaebum expected Jackson to pick up the pace, however, the younger let go completely, leaving Jaebum twitching and whining from having his release stalled. 

Just as Jaebum was about to reach down to finish, Jackson darted down, his mouth taking in half of Jaebum in one movement. "Jesus-fuck!" Jaebum cried, his hand finding Jackson's hair as the younger bobbed his head sloppily up and down. "Shit, Jackson I'm close". 

Jaebum spasmed, letting go of Jackson and expecting him to let go too, however, Jackson continued to move his mouth, stopping at the tip of Jaebum's dick as he released his load, hot and heavy. Jaebum groaned through his orgasm, clawing at the floor to ground himself, trying not to thrust up into Jackson's warm mouth. He stopped after half a minute, catching his breath as sweat trickled down his skin. 

Jackson released Jaebum's cock from his mouth and swallowed the cum in one go, licking around his mouth and catching any left over drops. As an after thought, Jackson bent down once more and sucked on the tip of Jaebum's cock, cleaning up the rest of the cum and smiling up at the older. 

Jaebum shuddered as his over sensitive cock was touched once more, twitching against Jackson's swollen lips. "Fuck me that felt good". 

Jackson smirked next to him, obviously impressed by his own work. Jaebum could see the bulge in the younger's jeans and began to undo the zipper, sleep looming over him from both the alcohol and his recent release. However, Jackson stopped him, moving so that his knees were either side of Jaebum's ribs, undoing the clothing himself, pushing both his jeans and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. 

Imagining Jackson's thighs didn't even compare to the real deal. They were thick. Real thick. Jaebum's mouth dried up at the sight, and leaned in to bite one, hard enough to leave a decent mark.

Jackson groaned in response, sending heat pooling back down to Jaebum's length. 

The older licked over the mark whilst Jackson began pumping his own cock, taking in everything Jaebum had to offer. Jaebum sucked a hicky on top of the bite mark, quickly moving to make another on Jackson's hip bone, making Jackson shake slightly.

Jaebum moved Jackson back slightly in order to sit up further, latching his lips onto Jackson's left nipple, his hand coming and touching the other. 

Jackson moaned at the touch, his own hand moving much rougher against his thickening cock whilst the other dug into Jaebum's broad back, leaving prominent red scratch marks. 

"Jaebum-fuckfuckfuck-" Jackson yelled, obviously close to his release. 

Jaebum moved one of his hands to Jackson's cock, whist the other roamed to his arse, gripping tightly and earning a pleasured moan from the younger. 

Both of their hands moved in unison, speeding up as Jackson's dick twitched in their grip. 

"Go on, come for me Jackson" Jaebum whispered into the blondes ear seductively. 

The comment pushed Jackson over the edge, making him cum with a loud groan into their palms. 

Jaebum pumped him through the aftershocks as Jackson let go, clinging harder onto Jaebum through his release. 

Once finished, they both collapsed next to each other, panting heavily and thoroughly sated. Jackson rested his head on Jaebum's chest, moving up and down with it as the older's breathing steadied. Without a word, the two men fell asleep holding each other, and for the first time in months, feeling extremely alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a wild ride.... damn. Please leave a comment on what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, i know this chapter is confusing :o Thanks for reading and waiting for my slow slow updates <3 Love you all x


End file.
